


dieting

by rosyjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #fluff i think #markhyuck, #nct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjaemin/pseuds/rosyjaemin
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are on a diet + a day with markhyuck —ish
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	dieting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so im very sorry if it’s cringey or doesn’t make sense at times. also, its very short.

“But Mark, I want chicken nuggets..” 

Donghyuck frowns and speaks in a pleading tone while looking at the back of Mark’s head. Mark doesn’t say anything and continues to slice fruit in the kitchen. The sound of the knife hitting the cutting board bounces off the walls in their shared apartment. Donghyuck sighs as he lays down on the couch in their shared apartment. 

They met in their Sophomore year of Highschool. Mark was a shy transfer student from Canada and Donghyuck wanted to befriend him. He introduced him to his other friends. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung accepted him in their friend group. They quickly exchanged numbers and never left each other’s sides. Mark confessed his feelings to Donghyuck by the end of Junior year. They’ve been together ever since.

They’re all currently in college. The six boys live in another apartment. The couple wanted peace and quiet from their friends and decided to split rent and get their own. 

It’s a Saturday today, so they don’t have anything to do.

“We’re on a diet remember?” Mark cuts his thinking as he walks into the living room. He sets the plate down on the coffee table and gets on the sofa next to the younger. Donghyuck sits up and makes grabby hands to Mark. Mark thinks it’s adorable and grabs Hyuck by the waist, laying down next to him on the sofa. They stay in their position for a little bit, just cuddling in silence. After a while, he gets hungry.

“Markie...” Donghyuck quietly says as he snuggles close to Mark. He rubs his nose closer to Mark's neck. 

“What is it Hyuck?” Donghyuck can feel the vibration in Mark's throat, he loves it.

“Can we eat chicken nuggets?” Mark rolls his eyes and sits up. Why did he have to move? 

The younger groans and sits up too. Mark picks up an apple slice from the plate and places it in front of Donghyuck’s mouth. He stares at Mark with a disgusted face. The other glares at him and he finally opens his mouth after a while. Mark’s mouth formed a grin as he fed the apple slice to Donghyuck. 

“I hate eating healthy. This is disgusting.” He insisted. Eating healthy isn’t in his dictionary. Donghyuck can eat anything and not gain weight. It’s one of his perks. He tries to remember the last time he ate fruit, which isn’t something he can remember. 

“Hyuckie–,” Mark says as he wraps his arm around Donghyuck. He gets ready to continue his sentence. Donghyuck cuts him off before he can get the chance to.

“Don’t continue that. I don’t need you to give me a lecture about eating fruit. 

Mark focuses his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. He sighs and carries on on what he has to say.

“Anyways, Hyuckie, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you eat something good for you. And besides, we’ve started the diet this morning, it’s only like, I don’t know? 5 p.m?” 

“But still…” Donghyuck huffs as he wraps his arms around the elder, back hugging him as he lays his cheek to Mark’s neck. He then puts his chin on his collar bone. Mark grabs the plate and feeds himself a strawberry. 

“That's not an excuse to break the diet baby.” 

Mark can feel the younger sulk behind him. He sighs then grabs the tv remote and turns on the tv. 

What movie should we watch?

He scrolls through netflix as he feels Donghyuck shifts their bodies so he can face the tv too. Marks focuses his attention to the tv. After a while, he stops when he sees the Bee movie. 

“Can we watch this?” 

Donghyuck scoffs and untangles himself from his boyfriend. 

“Seriously?” 

“Please?” Mark pouts as he stares at Donghyuck. Is he serious?

“Fuck, fine.” He rolls his eyes as Mark smiles brightly in the now-dim room. Hyuck stares outside the apartment window to see the sun slowly disappear behind a building. 

Is it night time already?

Mark hits his shoulder. Donghyuck stares at him and forgets that they were supposed to watch a movie.

“Just wait here.” The younger stands up and Mark watches him get up and walk to the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, Donghyuck comes back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Mark stares at the ice cream, then back at his boyfriend.

“Hyuck,” he trails off.

“We’re on a diet, remember?” Mark puts an emphasis on ‘remember’. Donghyuck ignores him as he sits on the couch. 

“Fuck the diet, Mark.”

Mark just opens his mouth, shocked. Then forgets its Donghyuck he’s talking about. He chuckles and opens the tub of ice cream. 

Donghyuck giggles as he grabs the remote and plays the movie.


End file.
